


【十日谈∶day3】两个磊磊，我全都要

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【十日谈∶day3】两个磊磊，我全都要

“”【设定是“河神的磊磊”那一篇里的小娇娇磊磊和张老师变成了两个人。也就是3p，不爽不要看。】

当你的爱人在床上变成了两个人怎么办？

我全都要。杨九郎抢答。

所以说……现在是个什么情况？杨九郎坐在床边看着床上的两个一模一样的人，不知道应当做出什么反应才算合适。

那两个狐狸显然是商量好了，如今坐在一起的两人都抿着嘴望他，就连眼睛里的笑意都一模一样。杨九郎伸手挠了挠后脑勺，试探着喊了一句∶“磊磊？”

两个人一起回了一句“哎。”

“张老师？”

“哎。”

这两个小坏蛋存心让自己分辨不出来。杨九郎愁得原地转了一大圈，又挠着栗子毛想了半天才试探地吐出一句话∶“我全世界最可爱的亲亲大宝贝？”

左边那个笑着应了个“嗯！”，右边那个抬手把脸捂上了。

得嘞，左边的是小娇娇，右边的是张老师。杨九郎识破了俩狐狸作弄他的计谋，还有点得意。

不过话说回来，这俩人目前到底应当怎么处理还未可知。杨九郎作为一个正常思维的人，接受这种程度的事情当然不是那么简单。他有点犹豫地选择问老艺术家∶“这怎么办，要跟师父说一声还是再等等？”老艺术家张云雷还没来得及回话，磊磊就直接蹭了过来，光溜溜的两条大腿一盘他的腰就坐到了杨九郎怀里∶“还怎么办，大晚上的别告诉我你不想。”

“……啊？”杨九郎怀疑自己被甩下了车∶“这，这也没办法啊。”怀里的小娇娇和老艺术家都只穿了件肥大的T恤，杨九郎虚虚地环着磊磊的腰自认还没到达柳下惠的水准，额头上滚下一粒硕大的汗珠子。磊磊撇了撇嘴显然是对于他明明不是很能把持得住却偏要做圣贤的行为很是不满∶“你别说这种情况你没想过？到底做不做，不做拉倒。”

杨九郎犹豫地望向张云雷，老艺术家垂着眼皮想了一会儿后，起身向前揪着他的领子亲了上去。

好嘛，全票通过，杨九郎或成最大赢家。

然后三个人便顺理成章地滚到了床上，枕头底下的草莓润滑剂被杨九郎挤了满满的一掌心地往张云雷的臀缝里抹。磊磊唯恐天下不乱地将脸凑到张云雷的脸边端详了半天∶“还是我自己最好看。”然后就拿舌尖跟花儿般的唇瓣去挑逗已经羞窘得恨不得钻进被子里的张云雷。杨九郎跪坐在张云雷的身后看着两个容貌都一样漂亮的人凑在一起接吻，不免有些吃味地开口∶“你们两个玩得倒起劲，也不搭理搭理我？”

磊磊嘴上说着“你开始后不就有人搭理你了吗”，不过还是伸了条腿过去。白嫩可爱的脚就踩上了杨九郎的胯下那一团。脚趾甲粉粉地闪着健康的光泽屈起来，不轻不重地踩着那半软不硬的东西顺时针用力。脚背上弓起青色的静脉和并不明显的筋络，还坏心眼地拿脚背向上去掂杨九郎胯下鼓鼓囊囊的那物件。杨九郎不多时就被那小猫挠痒般的脚法踩得完全勃起，龟头硬热地抵着磊磊覆在上头的脚心。磊磊又伸直了另外的一条腿，并起脚来去夹着他那一根阴茎滑动。内裤上已经被洇出一团深色的水迹，显然就是流出来的前列腺液才弄湿的布料。杨九郎的手指头准确地抵进了张云雷的穴里，透明里带着粉的润滑剂被指端带着进入了湿热的肠道，凉得张云雷倒吸了一口气。

黏稠的润滑剂混着体液从穴口淋漓地沾了半个屁股和大腿的内测，肉壁纠缠着闯入的手指献媚讨好，滚烫黏膜裹着略微偏凉的手指有些颤抖，内里的水儿热得很，杨九郎抽插了不多时手心手背就全是张云雷分泌出来的水液。磊磊已经三分钟热度地放弃了亲另一个自己的唇，转而对张云雷的乳尖感兴趣起来。乳头还没被刺激时软软地泛着粉色，磊磊伸手毫无章法地去捏揉着逼张云雷的乳尖挺起来一颗小豆，有些笨拙地效仿杨九郎每次玩自己胸口时的样子。张云雷小口小口地嘶着气任这两个人胡作非为，看着磊磊就这么埋头进了自己的胸前。

大男人当然是没有奶的，但架不住磊磊极其擅长撒娇耍赖张云雷也就只能半推半就地让他啃。犬牙尖利舌面略糙地又含又吸直接把张云雷的胸口咬出了破皮的伤痕。磊磊的嘴里尝到了淡淡的血腥味后又抱歉地舔了舔张云雷的乳尖，试图用唾液来给他镇痛。张云雷惯是不爱发出声音的，但现在自己的爱人在身后用手指开拓即将容纳他的地方，另一个自己缠着他这亲一下那亲一下，他有点抑制不住喉咙里低低的声音了。

穴里已经被插进了两根手指，张云雷的后穴紧致而湿热，又柔软得仿佛一包颤颤巍巍的水一般。湿滑的肠肉里隐藏着一块最敏感的软肉，他知道只要碰到那儿张云雷就再也无法抗拒。杨九郎的两根手指摸索着找到记忆中的那块地方，并起指节用力地往穴肉上一按。

张云雷喉咙深处挤出一声低低的哀鸣来，几乎瞬间绷直的腰就塌软了。膝盖跪在床上支着身体的那两条大腿也抖得不成样子只能靠着杨九郎借力才不至于直接摔倒床上，前头的阴茎也被刺激得哆嗦着吐出点前列腺液来，黏稠地和穴里溢出的淫水一同滴在床单上。

高热的穴里几乎如同被唤醒了一般缠得杨九郎的手指更紧，连退出来都要被依依不舍的肠肉纠缠好一会儿，再带出一波里头分泌的清液来。张云雷的眼角有几滴生理性的眼泪渗出来，磊磊倾身上前吻掉他的泪，伸手去帮他抚慰前面的那一根阴茎。

手指在穴里的抽插在加到第三指后逐渐顺畅，三指并起来插开嫩红的肠肉顶过脆弱的黏膜，带出一股子透明的体液。快一点抽插体液就会溅得张云雷的屁股和杨九郎的小腹到处都是，带着高热离体后几秒就被空气变得多了些凉意，提醒着主人他的后穴要有多淫荡才会出了这么多的水儿。三根手指次次插进去的目的都是他的前列腺那一块软肉，张云雷的半张脸都埋进了被子里头，腰更是已经软到不能支撑自己。大腿被杨九郎的腿和手固定着不会虚软地倒下来，于是现在的姿势就变成了上半身趴在床上而下半身跪着，更像是主动地把屁股送上门去挨操一样，羞耻而放荡。

杨九郎开拓得差不多后就扶着张云雷的屁股将自己硬了好久的炽热性器顶在了臀缝上，随便蹭了蹭沾了些水儿后就一点点将那柄凶器顶了进去。张云雷的手指紧紧地抓着床单子发出几声泣音，直到整根粗长的阴茎都埋进了他的身体后才脱力地松开手开始大喘气。这个姿势填的真的好满，甚至觉得自己的肚子都要被顶破了，他迷茫地想。磊磊皮得很，伸出手去摸张云雷的小腹后悄悄说把那顶起来一块，得到了一个有气无力的白眼。

杨九郎的阴茎也熟门熟路地找到了张云雷的前列腺，被手指奸淫过后那一块软肉又开始被阴茎顶着蹭弄，快感触电一般从尾椎骨麻到后脑勺。这个姿势像是把整个人奉送给他操弄一般毫无遮挡，整根阴茎全根没入后又抽出来只剩冠头还在里面，穴里死死地绞着那根东西试图吞得更深，然后被抽出去的性器带出些嫩红滴水的肠肉边缘，再随着插入的动作被完完全全地顶回去。杨九郎感觉自己像是插入到了一团水里一般柔软，肠肉仿佛有生命般颤抖着吮吸绞缠他的性器，让他快要不想出去直接一直埋在这一处温柔乡里头。

杨九郎的手握着张云雷的腰狠狠地朝里头顶弄，张云雷被快感冲得几乎说不出话，只能被动地承受过于刺激的性爱，喉咙里时不时发出几声极力压抑后的闷哼。他不自觉地扭着腰去迎合杨九郎的动作，在他抽出时向后凑去试图重新吞进那一根肉柱。快感侵袭了全身仿佛只剩那穴里剩下了全副的感官，或者说那穴已经敏感得经不起一点刺激，体液从穴里被抽插的阴茎带出来又顺着大腿根流下来，大腿内侧湿漉漉地闪着水光，膝盖底下的褥子也带着淫靡的湿意。前头那一根被磊磊握着前后撸动加上后穴的感受太过鲜明，杨九郎每顶进去一次前头的阴茎就流出些前列腺液来，如同失禁一般，连带着磊磊的手都湿得不成样子。

张云雷的脑子已经被快感冲得像喝醉了酒般醺醺然地不知自己身处何地，仿佛只剩下迎合身后的大力鞑伐这件事被记住。内里不断地泛出饥渴感和丝丝缕缕的痒意，杨九郎越用力那股子想要的感觉就愈发浓烈。张云雷流着眼泪发出些小声的呻吟来发散体内不断侵蚀他理智的强烈快感，内心却祈祷着杨九郎快一些，再重一些。此时穴里麻痒的空虚是高潮的前兆，穴里滚烫的水也一股股地流出来浇在杨九郎的冠头上。前头硬着一直流水，像有什么已经要出来了一般，等待着最后满足他的那鞑伐和抽插。

杨九郎低头吻着他的后背，在雪白的肩胛骨处留下淡红色的吻痕。下头那根肉刃仿佛察觉到了张云雷深处的空虚，更加用力地劈开热情纠缠的肠肉顶进穴里的最深处，冠头狠狠地蹭过那敏感的一块已经几乎被操熟了的软肉。张云雷被刺激得几乎接近痉挛，腿抖得不成样子。他几乎想要逃出去可杨九郎的手却一直把着他的腰使得张云雷只能跪趴在原地接受那粗长性器的处刑。磊磊吻着他的泪水和被咬出了牙印的嘴唇，加快了手里的速度。

最后在杨九郎的阴茎又一次顶过他快被撞麻的敏感点后，张云雷浑身颤抖着后穴死死绞住那一根性器，内里涌出一大股滚烫的体液顺着交合处汩汩地流下来染湿身下的床褥。前头的性器也抽动着在磊磊手里射出混着前列腺液的精液，张云雷被他生生地操到了高潮。杨九郎加紧顶了几下后终于也射在张云雷的身体里头，他一离开张云雷的下半身便软软地跌在了床上几乎无力再挪动，精液和先头被阴茎堵住的淫水从尚不能闭合的穴口淌出来，淫靡得令人心惊。

磊磊敏感地嗅到危险的气息，在床上蹦了一下就想逃下去，然后又被熟知他的套路的杨九郎握着脚踝拖回来。

“之前可是你说的。”杨九郎亲了亲他泛着粉的脸颊，笑着调侃他。磊磊眼珠子转了两圈后也只得认怂，张开大腿勾住了杨九郎的腰，像一个无声的邀请。

几乎不用杨九郎再去做些什么前戏，磊磊的里头早就柔软滚烫又湿得流水，一看就是刚刚看着他操张云雷时也跟着动了情。杨九郎有心作弄他便直接握着过了不应期又重新硬起来的阴茎撑开磊磊泛着水光的穴口，连正式的开拓都不做地直接插了进去。些微的痛感对于磊磊来说并不会过分不适，甚至像下酒菜一般能让他更热情一些。磊磊就不像张云雷那样死死地不想出声，杨九郎刚捅进去他便哼了一声把盘在杨九郎腰上的腿夹得更紧了一些，连脚趾都蜷了起来。杨九郎待他适应了一下后就开始抽动，先碾着前列腺浅浅地抽插了几回，等肠肉不在咬得那么紧了后便开始了大开大合的抽插。磊磊整个下半身都被插得酥软，前列腺被狠狠地蹭过的快感冲上大脑逼得他有些头晕目眩昏昏沉沉，穴里跟坏了的龙头一般不要钱地往外淌水，几乎要湿了一整个屁股。

磊磊被干得泪眼朦胧地朝着杨九郎伸出手来要抱，一抱上来整个人几乎都缠在了他身上，随着他抽插的频率摇摇晃晃。杨九郎一下顶得重了怀里的人便一口咬上了他的肩膀，咬出圆圆的可爱牙印。

张云雷看着好笑，干脆拖着还是不太能控制的酥软的腿凑过去也学着刚刚磊磊亲他的样子去亲磊磊。磊磊刚好被杨九郎往上颠了颠，看着另一个自己过来也掉着泪珠子主动地去找他的唇。

这个姿势最大的好处也是插的深，杨九郎托着磊磊的屁股一阵狂风暴雨般的顶弄，弄得怀里的人发出几声拖长了的呻吟才罢休。皮肉之间的拍打导致磊磊的臀肉上都泛着点红色，和穴口的水光一同看上去淫靡又艳情。

脆弱的黏膜被粗长性器狠狠地干开，杨九郎的阴茎抽出时上面都染着水光淋漓的体液。磊磊埋在他肩膀上让他能感觉到他的全身几乎都在颤抖，穴里的水顺着交合的地方一滴滴地落在床单子上，把灰色的床单弄上了深得接近黑色的湿痕。磊磊感觉自己脑子都不能再转动，整个人的心思都集中在那人用力抽插的性器上。甚至感觉那阴茎几乎要和自己的肠道融为一体般契合与爽快。前列腺被操得发麻，每次冠头碾过那一块软肉时整个人都会颤抖一下，快感瞬间便传遍了四肢百骸，让他连指尖都又麻又酥得几乎要抓不住杨九郎的肩膀。

他打了个哭嗝要杨九郎换个姿势，杨九郎一边应着好好好一边把他平放在了床上，又用双手按着他的膝盖窝将他的大腿推到了胸前。下身连带着微微张合吐着水儿的穴口依旧是全部展露在杨九郎的面前，磊磊瞪大了眼睛，像被撸得露着肚皮的猫。

杨九郎笑了起来，将刚刚抽出的性器又顶上了磊磊的穴口。

“夜还长着呢。”


End file.
